


Breathless

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Breathless

Ok, so.

 _Yow._

The littlest things about him turn me on, turn me up and right fucking _over_ , dude, and I just discovered like a new one. Like, _just_. Maybe, three minutes ago. It might have been two minutes. I don't remember.

Yeah, so, Patrick had been playing with another remix of Dance, Dance (I hate that particular one, but I'm gonna tell him tomorrow, I'm trying to tell you something _now_ ), and I took the CD from him and played it while I was chilling in the bunk. Because I just _love_ to hear my crappy bass-playing. He plays better bass.

So there was nothing else to do, I finished all five of those books I got in the last town and Gin Joints was playing and I heard it. It, IT, and if you've never heard it, then you're not fucking _listening_ , I swear to God.

Go on and play it. I listened to this part like four billion times...right _there_ in the bridge. At two minutes and ten seconds into the track. Where he's singing _I've got headaches_ , and right after that he makes an inhale to sing the next line. He draws in a breath, almost in the league of a _gasp_ , and it just...well...ahem. It's a sound I know sorta by heart. So. Yeah....

Shit, he did it again. Right before he sings the next _I've got headaches_ (that one was so sexy in a shaky way, get it?)...and again..and fuck me, the inhale before _I'm not trying_. That was a long one. I mean. It was like, listening to him do that? Yeah, totally pulled the air out of my own lungs. I felt a little like that Destiny's Child song; blahblahblah make me lose my breath, can you keep up, blahblah whatever.

I gotta go find him and show him how much I fucking _love_ this song.


End file.
